firefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Edward County Fire Department
History The Prince Edward County Fire Department was created through the formation of Prince Edward County in 1998. The new fire service amalgamated the following departments: *Ameliasburgh Township Fire Department *Bloomfield-Hallowell Fire Department *Hillier Township Fire Department *North Marysburgh Township Fire Department *Picton Fire Department *Sophiasburgh Township Fire Department *South Marysburgh Township Fire Department *Wellington Fire Department Fire Stations Apparatus roster Shop numbers in brackets. Fire District 1 (Picton) Picton Fire Station - 2 Ross St., Picton Built 1856 :Rescue 12 - 2004 Ford E350 / Unicell :Pumper 14 - 2001 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry (1050/1000) (SN#M6775) Fire District 2 (Hallowell) Bloomfield Fire Station - 126 County Road 32, Bloomfield :Aerial 8 - 1988 Ford C8000 / Superior (1050/500/50' telesqurt) (ex-Gananoque Fire Department) :Grass/Medical 21 - 2006 Ford F450 / 2012 FD-built :Pumper 22 - 2013 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable :Tanker 23 - 1983 GMC :Parade - 1958 Ford C500 / Marmon Herrington/ King brush tender (ex-Canadian Army) Hill Fire Station - 343 County Road 22, Loch Sloy Industrial Park, Prince Edward Heights Built 1943/1977 :Rescue 24 - 1992 International :Tanker 27 - 2013 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable North Marysburgh Fire Station - 4415 County Road 8, Waupoos East Fire District 3 (South Marysburgh) Milford Fire Station - 3080 County Road 10, Milford Built 1991/1995 :Pumper 31 - 2015 Freightliner M2 / Dependable :Tanker 32 - 1987 GMC 7000 :Rescue 33 - 1986 Chevrolet Van 30 / Unicell Fire District 4 (Sophiasburgh) Sophiasburgh Fire Station - 2771 County Road 5, Demorestville Built 1971/1975 :Pumper 41 - 2003 Freightliner FL80 / American LaFrance (1050/1000) :Tanker 42 - 1997 International 4900 / 1980 Almonte (-/1500) :Rescue 43 - 2006 Ford E350 / Unicell Fire District 5 (Ameliasburgh) Ameliasburgh Fire Station - 13 Coleman St., Ameliasburgh Built 1983 Carrying Place Fire Station - 3819 County Road 3, Carrying Place Built 1972 :Pumper 51 - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry (840/1400) Rossmore Fire Station - 219 County Road 3, Rossmore Built 1969 :Pumper 57 - 2012 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable (1500/1000) :Rescue 58 - 1990 GMC Vandura 3500 / Excel :Tanker 59 - 2007 GMC Fire District 6 (Hillier) Consecon Fire Station - 14 County Road 29, Consecon Built 2015 :Pumper 61 - 1997 GMC Top Kick / Almonte (840/1200/20F) :Pumper 62 - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry (840/1400) :Tanker 64 - 2004 International :Rescue 65 - 1987 Ford E350 / Unicell (ex-Kingston Fire Department) :Unit 66 - 1985 Ford F150 / FD-built water source (500/-) :Parade - 1935 Bickle-Seagrave pumper (600/80) (ex-Kingston Fire Department) Fire District 7 (Wellington) Wellington Fire Station - 44 Belleville St., Wellington Built 1947/1988 :Pumper 71 - 2001 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry (1050/1000) :Tanker 72 - 2013 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable :Rescue 73 - 2005 Ford E350 / Unicell :Parade - 1951 GMC / Bickle pumper (500/500) Assignment/station unknown :Tanker 26 - 2006 Freightliner :Tanker 28 - 2002 International :Rescue 53 - 1988 GMC :2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry pumper (840/1400) :1993 Ford F700 / Almonte pumper (625/1100) :1990 GMC Top Kick / Almonte tanker (-/1500) :Parade - 1936 Dodge / Bickle pumper On order :2016 Pierce aerial (?/?/107') Retired apparatus :1998 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1808) (Destroyed in grass fire) :1996 GMC Top Kick / Almonte tanker (port/1500) :1995 Ford F800 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1532) :1993 Ford E350 / Unicell light rescue :1989 Ford F800 / Almonte (625/1000) (SN#3479) :1987 GMC 7000 tanker (port./1700) :1987 Ford E350 / Childs light rescue :1986 Dodge Ram 350 rescue van :1985 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T85-168) :1982 GMC C7000 / Krohnert tanker (-/1700) :1982 GMC C7000 / Forman tanker (-/2200) :1981 Ford F800 / King pumper (625/500) (Sold to North Frontenac Fire Department) :1981 GMC C7000 / Sunderland tanker (-/2100) :1979 GMC 7000 / King pumper (625/500) :1979 Ford L8000 / Mueller-Richardson tanker (-/1700) :1979 GMC Grumman step van rescue :1978 Chevrolet C65 / MTI pumper (625 front-mount/1500) :1978 Ford cube van rescue :1977 GMC 6500 / Richardson tanker (port./1800) :1976 Chevrolet K30 / FD-built brush tender (500/300) :1974 Ford C8000 / 1976 Saskatoon pumper (1050/500) :1972 GMC 6500 / King pumper (625/500) :1972 GMC 6500 tanker (-/1500) :1972 GMC C5500 tanker (-/1500) :1970 Dodge 600 / Thibault pumper (625/500) Future plans Construction started on a replacement fire station in September 2015. Located at 8 McDonald Drive in Picton, the new building will replace the Picton and Loch Sloy Fire Stations. It will include four fire bays, as well as two EMS bays. Construction is expected to be complete by the fall of 2016. External links County of Prince Edward Fire Department Station map Category:Prince Edward County, Ontario Category:Ontario departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus